


Nom de la Commande ?

by AudeTK



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humor, M/M, Translation, sterek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeTK/pseuds/AudeTK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles est un barista et Derek un client régulier qui vient toujours en étant au téléphone. Afin de lui apprendre la politesse, Stiles va écrire des noms créatifs sur ses gobelets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nom de la Commande ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katnisskirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnisskirk/gifts).
  * A translation of ["Name for the Order?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886903) by [katnisskirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnisskirk/pseuds/katnisskirk). 



> Remarque: Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis si, l'interprétation de Stiles et Derek appartiennent à Dylan O'Brien et Tyler Hoechlin. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l’adapte juste en français. Pour voir l’original -> Name of the Order par Katnisskirk (AO3).

Nom de la Commande ?

 

“Ouais, j'ai eu son e-mail ce matin, Peux-tu appeler Isaac pour une deuxième réunion ? Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous avons encore besoin de voir et honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si nous voulons vraiment signer ce contrat.”

Stiles se retourna, ses yeux se posant sur sa plus grande source d'agacement dans sa vie, Phone Guy*, aussi connu sous le nom de “Derek”. C'était un connard. Pourquoi tout les mecs sexy étaient des crétins ? Sérieusement. La vie était injuste.

“Que puis-je faire pour vous ?” demanda Stiles. C'était le troisième jour d'affilé que Derek venait prendre un café, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa commande. Mais il n'allait certainement pas rendre ça plus facile pour lui.

Oh non.

Absolument pas.

“Macchiato Venti. Non, Erica n'en parle pas à Cora. Je ne serai pas près d'en avoir fini. Nous savons tous les deux à quel point on a besoin de ce contrat.”

“Nom de la commande ?”

“Derek. Écoutes-moi, juste pour cette fois, Erica.”

Stiles tourna le dos à Derek et commença à préparer le Macchiato, imitant odieusement Derek pendant qu'il parlait.

C'était tellement agaçant.

Tandis qu'il commençait à écrire la lettre “D” sur le gobelet de Derek, une pensée lui vint. Il s'arrêta, transforma le “D” en “P” et griffonna le reste du nouveau nom sur la tasse.

Il tendit la boisson à Greenberg pour qu'il l'a remette à Derek. “Euh, Macchiato Venti pour... Phone Guy ?”

L'expression sur le visage de Derek en valait la peine.

 

Le lendemain matin, Derek se présenta à la même heure. Très tôt à six heures du matin. Et devinez comment ?

Au téléphone.

“Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelée plus tôt ?” demanda-t-il d'un ton mordant. De toute évidence, il avait besoin de son café pour se transformer en être humain décent, ou en tout cas, Stiles l’espérait, pour le bien de toutes les autres personnes qui allaient devoir traiter avec lui aujourd'hui.

“Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?”

“Macchiato Venti. Non, Erica, je prends mon propre café. Va te chercher le tien.”

“Nom de la commande ?”

Stiles obtient toute son attention pendant environ cinq secondes, assez longtemps pour que Derek le fusille du regard et grogne de nouveau son nom.

“C'est Derek.”

Apparemment, il était contrarié par son écriture d'hier sur le gobelet.

Oups.

“Bien sûr.” dit Stiles, se tournant pour commencer la boisson. Il griffonna un nom sur la tasse et s'occupa de la personne suivante en attendant que le gobelet de Derek soit prêt, tout en affichant un sourire diabolique. Son client allait probablement penser qu'il était fou. (Peut-être qu'il l'était.)

Lorsque Greenberg lu le nom de “Drake”, Derek eu au moins la décence d'afficher une expression semi civilisée quand il regarda Stiles.

Était-il suspect ?

Probablement pas.

En outre, c'était une erreur honnêtement. Vraiment, ça l'était.

 

La cinquième fois que Derek vint au café c'était vendredi matin à six heures trente et il y a avait presque la queue jusqu'à la porte. Stiles annonça sa commande sans lui demander ce qu'il voulait et Derek sembla légèrement surpris. Et bien, ses sourcils eurent l'air surpris. Le reste de son visage ne bougea pas. Il était trop occupé à parler avec Erica de nouveau.

C'était Scott qui l'assistait aujourd'hui. Innocent qu'il était, il lu “Macchiato pour Diego” et remis la boisson à un Derek très, très mécontent.

Stiles s’éclipsa dans la salle de repos et rit pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Quelqu'un passa la tête par la porte pour vérifier s'il allait bien, mais il ne put que répondre par un rire gargouillé et un pouce en l'air.

Ça valait la peine de se faire virer pour ça.

Oh, attendez. Ha.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il possède l'endroit.

Derek se remontra le dimanche suivant. Apparemment, il ne travaillai pas le samedi. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Encore une fois, il était au téléphone. Mais cette fois, il semblait que c'était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'important avec lequel il avait besoin de se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Il ne disait rien du tout, se contentant d'écouter.

Ils firent leurs échange en silence, Derek semblait avoir quelques mots bien sentis pour Stiles, mais il garda la bouche fermée. Vraiment un appel important.

Mieux valait faire simple alors, se disait Stiles.

C'était dimanche matin, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui au comptoir, ce qui honnêtement, était tellement mieux.

“J'ai un macchiato ici pour...” il loucha sur le nom inscrit sur le gobelet, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de se qu'il venait d'écrire. “Pour Dominik.”

Il remis la boisson à Derek avec un visage souriant et un “Passez une bonne journée !”

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Stiles serait au minimum dans un unité de soins intensifs à l'heure qu'il était.

 

Naturellement, Stiles décida qu'il était temps d'avancer un peu. La prochaine fois qu'il vît Derek, évidement, c'était lundi à six heures trente.

Pour une fois, le gars n'était pas au téléphone. Quand il arriva finalement au comptoir cependant, Stiles réalisa qu'il textotait avec ferveur. Génial.

Il annonça la commande et passa la tasse à Malia sans un mot.

Attendant les autres clients, il entendit à peine sa chère Malia tendre gracieusement le gobelet d'un certain “Dark Vador”.

Stiles retint son souffle, essayant désespérément de ne pas partir dans un fou rire. Oh mon Dieu, si seulement il avait pu voir le visage de Derek sur ce coup-là.

Dieu, ça devenait juste tellement bizarre.

Stiles avait des listes et des listes de noms commençant par la lettre D à tout moment dans sa tête. Pendant son temps libre, son cerveau cherchait toujours des noms crétifs. Il réfléchissait à plusieurs d'entre eux sous la douche ce matin. Bon sang, ça allait être tellement dur de choisir.

“Peux-tu arrêter d'écrire des choses bizarre sur mon gobelet ?” exigea Derek, au lieu de lui dire “Bonjour” ou “Comment ça va ?” ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de poli.

“Je vais bien, merci. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?” Répondit Stiles, souriant aussi grandement et bêtement qu'il le pouvait.

Quand Derek récupéra sa boisson aujourd'hui, il lu “Dannika” suivit d'un petit cœur sur sa tasse.

Stiles fit en sorte de paraître occupé lorsqu'il senti le regard brûlant de Derek dans son dos.

 

Le lendemain matin, Derek ne lui parla pas. Il laissa Stiles annoncer la commande, paya, et attendit avec impatience.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et écrit “Draco” sur le côté du gobelet.

Il ne laissa même pas à Stiles le temps de le lire à voix haute qu'il lui arracha des mains et quitta le café.

Bien, Stiles savait déjà quel nom il allait mettre la prochaine fois.

Ducon.

 

Derek ne se présenta pas le jeudi. Stiles s’inquiéta un peu quand il ne le vit toujours pas jusqu'au vendredi midi.

Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop loin quand Derek entra dans la boutique, l'air de ne pas avoir avoir dormi depuis trois jours. Ce qui était peut être le cas ? Il semblait avoir un léger problème de caféine.

Cette fois, Derek était encore au téléphone, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une conversation particulièrement agréable.

“Non, es-tu même-- Cora ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?”

Le ton de Derek s’apaisa. “Oui, je sais, Cora. Ton travail est le plus difficile de tous. Tu es stressée. Bien sûr.”

La femme à l'autre bout du téléphone cria si fort que Stiles pu sans peine entendre la fin, “--te fou de moi ?'

Peu importe qui était cette Cora, elle semblait être presque aussi désagréable que Derek lui-même. Peut-être étaient-ils liés. Stiles failli laisser s'échapper un petit rire, quand le regard de Derek se teinta doucement de quelque chose comme du remord.

“Non ! Tu peux attendre cinq minutes ? Je vais juste essayer de--”

Il y eu une pause, puis Derek prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il venait de prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

“Cora, je ne-- bordel mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ?”

Derek sembla se dégonfler, ses émotions furent complètement effacées d'un coup, remplacées par un visage inexpressif. Stiles pourrai jurer que la température autour d'eux s'était rafraîchie.

Il pouvait encore entendre les sons étouffées d'une voix criant quelque chose à Derek à propos d'un “feu” et d'une “petite-amie” et probablement les mots “ta faute”. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il se retourna et prépara un Macchiato Venti.

“Hey mec, ta boisson.” Il essaya de paraître optimiste, pour compenser l'humeur sombre de Derek.

Celui-ci chercha son porte-feuille mais Stiles leva une main pour l'arrêter. “Cadeau de la maison. Ton, euh,” il compta rapidement dans sa tête “huitième gratuit ?”

Ouaip, convaincant.

Le visage de Derek prit un drôle d'air, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance à Stiles. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de vouloir se détendre.

Stiles remis le gobelet sans mentionner ce qu'il avait écrit sur le côté, et si Derek le lu, il attendit d'être sortit de la boutique pour le faire.

 

Derek revint par la suite, sans téléphone, sans même l'avoir à la main comme à chaque fois. Il marcha droit vers le comptoir, dépassa les cinq clients qui attendaient, avec sa-- oh, sa tasse.

“Hey--” commença Stiles, uniquement pour voir Derek le fusiller du regard de nouveau. “Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait ?”

“Tu es ennuyant. Tu le sais ça ?”

“Ouais, né et élevé en tant que tel !”

“Ça n'a aucun sens.”

“Très bien, mais c'est ton point de vue. Que puis-je faire pour toi par cette belle après-midi ?”

“D'abord, je veux ma recharge gratuite.” déclara Derek en désignant sa tasse. Il semblait qu'il était prêt à se battre pour l'avoir s'il le fallait.

“Ok.”

Stiles commença la boisson, dans une nouvelle tasse, mais apparemment Derek n'avait pas encore fini de parler.

“Pourquoi tu as écris ça sur mon gobelet ?”

“Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Diego.”

Derek souffla, puis lu les mots à haute voix du ton le plus niai que Stiles n'ai jamais entendu. “Diego, je suis désolé que tu es une journée de merde. Garde la tête haute ! PS: Recharges gratuites à volontés toute la journée pour toi.”

Il ne mentionna pas le petit cœur que Stiles avait dessiné à côté, et immédiatement regretté, puis accepté comme probablement l'une des plus grandes erreurs de sa vie jusqu'ici.

“Wow je m'impressionne, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que j'ai écris ?”

Derek fit un geste vers le gobelet. “Tu as encore écris Diego.”

“Oui, évidemment. Mais c'est parce que c'est mon préféré.”

Derek soupira, se penchant d'avantage sur le comptoir. “Pourquoi tu as écris ça ?”

“Pourquoi pas ?” Stiles leva les mains, un peu inquiet que Derek ne soit sur le point de faire une scène dans son charmant petit café. Maman n'aurait pas laissée ça se produire et Stiles était déterminé à défendre son héritage. Le Café de Claudia avait été et sera toujours un établissement respectable, bon sang.

De toute façon, c'était surtout de sa faute, donc il devrait faire avec.

“Pourquoi ?”

Stiles grogna dans sa barbe à propos de clients exigeants et pour la première fois en quelques minutes, il réalisa qu'il y avait toujours la queue. Pourquoi Greenberg se tenait juste là et n'essayait pas d'aider Stiles était un mystère complet. (Mais pas vraiment.)

“Greenberg, peux-tu venir ici et t'occuper des clients pour moi ? Je suis terriblement désolé tout le monde. Je sais que ça pourrit probablement l'intégralité de votre mâtiné. Commande à moitié prix pour tout le monde, d'accord ?” annonça Stiles, en tapotant l'épaule de Greenberg avant de trottiné de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Un peu nerveux, Stiles tourna le dos à Derek et le guida un peu à l'écart où ils pourraient avoir une conversation plus privée.

“D'accord, désolé. Écoute, tu es là tous les jours et j”étais impatient de te voir et tu étais énervé aujourd'hui. Je me sentais mal et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais arrêter d'écrire des trucs bizarre sur ton gobelet.”

Le visage de Derek se tordit en mille émotions différentes à la fois avant de finalement réussir à le garder sous contrôle.

“Ça ne veut pas dire que ça concerne ce que tu écris sur ma tasse.”

“C'est pas le cas ?” demanda Stiles, sentant son visage se plissé de confusion.

“Non,” dit-il, parlant ensuite d'une voix calme. “c'est à propos de toi te souciant que je passe une mauvaise journée.”

“Oh. Merde.” Stiles se raidit, anticipant une sorte de dispute. Ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de contester. “Devrais-je... ne pas le faire ?”

Derek fronça les sourcils. Stiles paniqua.

“Ok, alors je m'en soucis pas. Tu peux payer ta recharge et nous prétendrons que je n'ai jamais fait de gestes bizarres vers toi--”

“Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !” s'écria Derek, laissant Stiles sans voix. Pas exactement la réaction qu'il avait anticipé. Dire qu'il était perplexe était un euphémisme.

Stiles attendit, supposant que Derek avait une sorte d'explication. S'il ouvrait la bouche pour poser des questions, Stiles savait qu'il allait finir par babiller comme un idiot et rendre la situation bien pire.

“Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire que--” soupira-t-il, ses yeux rencontrant brièvement ceux de Stiles. “Je sais que ce n'est qu'une excuse, mais je suis vraiment nul avec les gens. Je suppose que tu l'a remarqué.”

Stiles sourit , hésitant au début. Mais alors Derek le regarda et sa bouche se tordit un peu aux coins, et ce fut le déclic entre eux.

“C'est bon. Je sais que tu dois être occupé, donc je vais te donner ton café, d'accord ?”

Stiles recula jusqu'au comptoir, souriant à Derek aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

“Ouais, je te remercie.”

Les sourcils de Derek étaient toujours froncés par les pitreries de Stiles.

 

Lorsque Derek prit son gobelet directement des mains de Stiles, son sourire illumina toute la putain de pièce, il ne pensa même pas à détourner les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un peu trop longtemps, Stiles ne rompit le contacte visuel que lorsque ce gars, Greenberg ou quelqu'un d'autre, cria quelque chose d'obscène assez fort pour que toute la boutique l'entende.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit sa voiture, que Derek réalisa quelque chose: il ne connaissait même pas le nom du gars. Voilà pour les compétences sociales.

Tournant son gobelet, il commença à soulever le couvercle de sa boisson trop chaude afin qu'elle refroidisse plus vite, quand il le vit. Il y avait une vraie note écrite d'une main familière et scotchée sur sa tasse.

“Derek,

Appel-moi dès que tu es occupé à faire autre chose. De préférence si tu es avec “Erica”.  
Mais sérieusement, appel-moi. Envois-moi un message. Envois-moi une lettre au café. Je m'en fou.  
A demain ?

Stiles, 555-876-9091”

Il appela pendant sa première réunion de la journée, qui se trouvait être avec Gérard Argent et certains sous-traitant pour son projet d'immeuble-- sortant de la salle uniquement quand Stiles le fit rire à plusieurs reprises à des niveaux sonores élevés.

Il pourrai avoir peur de se faire virer, mais techniquement, il possédai la société.

Et d'ailleurs, après toutes les fois où il avait été au téléphone au café de Claudia, il avait beaucoup à se faire rattraper avec Stiles.


End file.
